


Unexpected Confessions

by Glitch_Gamer



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Annoying Spider-Man, Cable tries to keep Deadpool from making stupid decisions, Creepy Deadpool, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Slade is sick of everyone's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitch_Gamer/pseuds/Glitch_Gamer
Summary: Spider-Man is about to start his daily patrol with Deadpool, when a mysterious mercenary shows up to inform Deadpool that Cable wants to speak with him. The conversation ends up going in a strange direction and some interesting information comes out.
Relationships: One sided Wade Wilson/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Slade Wilson & Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Unexpected Confessions

After webbing his backpack to the side of a building, Spider-Man started his daily patrolling. On a nearby rooftop, Deadpool was already waiting for him.  
“Hello there, baby boy,” Wade wiggled the skin where his eyebrows would be, “I think you grow sexier every day.”

Peter sighed and sat beside Wade on the ledge of the building, “Not really. Just more tired,” he slouched and leaned on his hand, “It’s sometimes really difficult to balance homework with Avenger duties.”  
“Well, you’re already pretty, so you don’t need to be smart,” Wade leaned in closer to Peter.  
He pulled away, “Must you always be so weird?”  
“Must you always be so cute?” Wade continued to press closer to the teen.  
“Stop that. We really need to focus—”  
“Wade.”

Suddenly, a tall and muscular man with a mask half black and half orange appeared behind the two.  
Wade turned to the other mercenary, “Hey, Slade. What’s up?”  
“Cable needs your help on a mission,” Slade replied.  
Wade stood up and frowned beneath his mask, “Again? This is the 3rd time this week he’s pulled me away from my daily patrol with Spidey. Is something going on that you’re not telling me about?”  
“’Not telling you’? Hah, it’s more like an issue Cable has been worried about for a long time and one we’ve both spoken to you about at length,” he quipped mildly irritated. “He keeps asking for your help on missions to prevent you from going to jail.”  
That caught Peter’s attention, “Jail?”  
“Yes. We’ve both seen the way you make eyes at that weird looking kid over there,” Slade pointed to Peter.  
“K-kid? I’m not that—”

Slade folded his arms across his chest, “Cable wants to limit your time alone with that kid to stop you from doing anything stupid and illegal.”  
“He can’t control who I spend my time with or who I…love,” Wade insisted.  
“’Love?’ He’s fifteen!” the other mercenary grumbled.  
“Hey, I’m very mature for my age,” Peter interjected.  
Slade turned to him, eye narrowing in irritation and exhaustion, “God…please tell me you’re not seriously in love with him.”  
“Well no, I don’t love Wade. I…I love someone else.” He avoided eye contact briefly, blushing, before looking forward with determination. “But I still don’t like being treated like a kid.”  
“You are a kid!” Slade pointed out.

“Wait a minute Spidey!” Wade interrupted. “You mean you don’t love me?”  
“No…” Peter trailed off. Wade had thought his intense gaze had been directed at him, but then noticed Peter was looking past him.  
“Who else could you possibly…I knew it.” Wade pointed an accusing finger at Slade. “You’re just trying to separate us because you want Spidey for yourself.”  
“What?!” Slade snapped, “That’s disgusting! Unlike some alternate universe versions of me, I’m not a pedophile!”  
“Sure you aren’t,” Wade clenched his fists, “You’ve probably somehow convinced Cable to join you in your crazy scheme. Well you can’t have him. I’ll fight you—”  
Slade punched him in the face, “Stop being delusional and creepy. I’m not fighting you for some fifteen year old kid. He’s probably in love with some other kid his own age.”  
“No, he’s right.” 

Slade froze in place for a moment, before turning around slowly and fixing the kid with an icy glare.  
Peter shrunk back a little, “You mean you don’t believe you can fall in love with someone watching them from afar?”  
“Watching me do what? Yell at Wade? What’s so damn attractive about two old guys yelling at each other?” Slade’s eye started twitching in irritation.  
“That’s not the point,” Peter blushed and looked away. “I don’t know why I like you, but it’s how I feel. You can’t always explain love.”  
“It’s probably hormones, kid. You’ll get over it.”  
“No, it’s real, genuine feelings.”  
“How can you love someone you barely know?”  
“I feel drawn to you and would like to get to know you.”  
“Listen kid—”

“You will never have him!” Wade suddenly popped back up and lunged at Slade…who dodged him.  
Wade hit a nearby wall and got knocked out cold this time.  
Slade sighed and picked up Wade’s unconscious body, “Kid, you’re fifteen. Trust me, there will never be anything between us.”  
Without waiting for a response, Slade jumped across the rooftops to find Cable.

“…” Spider-Man looked off in the direction the two mercenaries had gone, “That doesn’t mean I can’t try to win you over.”

**Author's Note:**

> Deadpool is a creepo in this version.


End file.
